Under the Watchful Eyes
by demonblood14
Summary: Naruto just lost his fight to Sasuke and starts to do some serious training alomg the way he find out about his clan and starts to rebuild.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto was laying half dead at the valley of end looking up at the sky. He was thinking of the fight he just had with Sasuke. He couldn't believe the person he thought of as a brother shoved a chirdori into his chest like they were enemies. He heard footsteps but didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Blonde get up I know you mad because you lost a comrade." Said a female voice

Naruto looked up to see Temari holding out a hand to him. He took it using her as a crutch to hold on to. They were walking through the forest when Naruto made a choice. Either he changed to help bring Sasuke back or he changed for him and to find a new love. Knowing Sakura would be mad and he didn't want to have to deal with her. When he just put his life on the line just to bring back Sasuke for looks over to Temari who looked back at him smiling.

"You did good Naruto now you can rest I'll make sure we get you back safely." She said as she moved her fan so that he was total on her back. As soon as he was on her back he fell into a dreamless sleep.

In his mindscape

Naruto woke up in a sewer. Knowing were to go he found himself face to face with Kyuubi who looked ready to rip somebody up.

"**Hey kit what took you so long to get here?" he asked**

"Hey Kyuubi I have a favor to ask. I need you to help me get stronger so I will be able to protect my precious people from people like Sasuke. Also could you give me a bloodline I want to start my own clan but I would either need to be wealth of have a bloodline. Oh and it has to be strong enough to beat the Sharingan." Naruto said

"**Sure but in return you give me more access to your world like scent and sight."**

"Deal." And then Naruto focus on the outside world just in time to see Sakura running towards him but was stopped by Temari. Who still had him on her back.

"Hey Sakura right?" she asked getting a nodded as Tsunade walked over to them and was going to take Naruto off of Temari's back but she decided she was fine carrying him to the hospital.

So he watched as this girl named Temari got him into the hospital while being guarded by her brothers who were walking behind her. When they got to the hospital the medics took Naruto to the emergency room to make sure he was alright.

Before he left to go in the room he saw Temari smile at him. It was at that moment he made his choice. He would live and become strong for the ones he loves the most. Starting as soon as he was out of the hospital. As soon as the surgery was done he was going to start training in everything from the civilian life to the ninja life and everything in between.

It was a couple of days and he was finally allowed to leave the hospital. He ran as fast as he could to get to a training ground and go over the skill he already knew which wasn't much. He was even trying to master all of them before he went to look for more things to learn.

"**Hey kit I finished your new bloodline that you asked for. Now the first stage lets you slow down time. It may not be much but it will work in this case. The next stage lets you move faster than your opponent. The third stage lets you copy moves and put people in genjustus that not even the Sharingan can break. The fourth lets you see farther then Byakugan and you won't have blindspots like they do. The fifth is more like a copier it lets you take others bloodline but still lets them have theirs and when you take them your verison will be much more stronger then their. Those are the only ones I can see for now but there will be more. Oh by the way each stage as their own fights style. So for training I want you to train in all of the civilian fighting styles and make your own from them. Until then pratice that and workingon your speed, strength, chakra control, reserves, and anything else that I may have forgotten."** **said Kyuubi**

Naruto was pulled out of his thought by somebody walking over to him. He looked to see a mad Sakura.

"Oh great what do you want Sakura?" he asked making her stop in her track and look at him in shock.

"You didn't bring him back why?" she asked anger slowly building back up

"To but it simply I just don't feel like having lighting shoved into me anymore. Also that little crush I had on you is no longer. But if you want we can still be friends but I don't think want to be." He said as he got up to go shopping for new things like clothes.

He went to look for new clothes that didn't make him a walking target. So he went to the only place he knew would serve him nice clothes. Walking into the store he looked right at an outfit that he liked. The shopkeeper saw him looking at an outfit that was made up of a sleeveless hoodie shirt, cargo shorts, fingerless gloves, and combat steel toe boots. Smiling at Naruto he nodded telling him he could have them.

"Thank old man I owe you one. Can you give me 5 of these and when I get the money I'll pay you back?" Naruto asked getting a nodded from the man

He then walked over to the weapons to look for swords to start is Kenjustu studying. He didn't expect to see Temari looking at the battle fans he had. She looked over to him and smiled the same smile she didn't before he went into surgery.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm looking for a sword to use for kenjustu. Just wanted to try something different." He replied

"So your telling me you want to try something new what happen to make you so serious about training?" she questioned

"Well if you had a chirdori shoved in your chest and were near death you would see why. Plus that fight just made me realise that if I'm going to protect me precious people I'm going to need to get stronger." He said with a grin making her laugh.

The two of them helped each other look for weapons that suited the other. They were at if you awhile beofre they decided to go out and get some lunch. Paying they both walked to a restaurant and continued to talk. They were going their seprate ways for the day.

"I had fun we should do this more often." Said Temari winking at him as she walked off to her hotel.

"You bet." He said walking back to the training ground to start working on his new skills before it was to let.

Three months later Naruto was seen in the same training ground praticing on his new bloodline. He found out that as long as he was getting strong the number of stages would increase and become more dangerous. During those three months he was promoted to chunnin. By the rate he was going he would be a jounin before his fourtenth birthday. Which was what he was aiming for so he worked on new things at night and reviewed in the morning. He even manged to master the civilian fighting styles and his new one. Now he was working on the stage 19 of his bloodline. Which let him teleport things into another dimesion. But he was stopped by Tsunade who was hold him a scroll.

"What is it Baa-chan a new mission or something?" he aske as he toook the scroll.

"I figured it was time you knew your hertiage." She stated

"Oh I already know. My mother Kushina and my father was the fourth. And neither one of them had a bloodline." He commented opening the scroll to she two other scrolls open his father first he noticed it had a sword. Then he opened his mother's to find she had two swords both name. Putting all three on his back he looked at Tsunade.

"How did you know who your parents are?" she asked

"I saw them when I stole the forbbiden scroll to make genin." He said now staring off into space.

"I also have a mission for you. You know how you had that mission to the way village. Yea well they were under attack by some bandits and they need your help. Then when you return if the mission is a success you can take the jounin exam that will be here in five months." She said walking off.

Naruto not even backing ran off to go to the wave. He wouldn't need extra clothes he would take them all out in one day. When he got there he only saw red. He saw the bandits taking little girls and raping them out in the open. Drawing two of his swords he felt a bang right then he knew that the bandits were going to die in a second. He walked slow through the village cutting the bandits down two by two. Watching them fall. He saw the leader take somebody that looked like.

"Tsunami." He whispered flying over to the man who had dare touched Tsunami or the rest of the female in this village.

The man looked up long enough to get his head cut off. Catching Tsunami as she fell with tears in her eyes. Those tears were enough to tell Naruto the damage was already done. Looking around he made clones to search and find the men while he took care of the women. Starting with Tsunami he healed her wounds and cleaned her up.

"Naruto thanks for coming." She whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"No problem. Just relax your safe now." He said laying her down on a mat.

He went around taking care of all the females so when the males were found they wouldn't have to see their family dead bodies. Reviving them was easy but took a good amount out of him. But he was done before the men were found and now he was taking care of the bandit's body along with all the blood. He got the help of the men to help rebuild the village while his clones set up a new secruity system to protect them from anything bad happening. By the time the village was back to normal it was well into the night. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't get to sleep. When Tsunami walked into his room she looked a little scared.

"What's wrong Tsuna-chan? Can't sleep?" he asked getting a nodded he moved over pulling the covers back to let her get in the bed with him.

She cuddled into his side while she slept making him smile. He kissed her forehead going to sleep as well.

When they woke up in the morning they seemed closer then they were before. She was laying on top of him while he had wrapped his arms around her. He woke up feeling something heavy on top of him. He looked down to see Tsunami sleeping on top of him sleeping didn't move not even when Tazuna walked in. He just shook his head.

"It good to see her happy again. By the way thanks for coming to the rescue once again. Sorry to hear about Sasuke leaving." He whispered

"Don't worry about it. I would come here in a hurry if it means I can save you guys. Plus I have a secret you know the Kyuubi right?" getting a nodded

"Well my father sealed it in me when I was little. I want you to tell the village when your back on your feet." He said looking down at the head on his chest.

"You got it but in return I want you to watch over my family. I haven't seen her that scared sense Kaiza's death." He said

"So you want me to take her back with me and Inari too as in marrying her. Am I right so far?" getting a nodded "I'll see what I can do but if that is what you want then I'll do my best." He said smiling as Tazuna left the room.

Tsunami started shaking he knew those signs met she was going into a nightmare. Lightly shaking her until she woke up she looked scared with a hint of worry. He hugged her to his body until she stopped shaking.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a concern tone

"Yea I'm fine. Did my father come in here?" she asked looking at the door

"Yea he came to ask me a favor but before that I need to tell you that I have the Kyuubi sealed in me. Also your father wanted me to ask you if you would like to move in with me?" he asked

"As in us getting married?" she question

"Yea you could say that if you want." He said rubbing her back.

Then the two noticed that they were both half dressed. Naruto only were boxers and Tsunami only in her underwear. She was just staring at how well toned his chest was when she felt the need to kiss him. Going on instincts she moved her eyes from his chest to his lips. Moving closer she push their lips together. They were enjoying the kiss when they heard the knock at the door. Naruto put on his pants as Tsunami put on her robe. They walked out of the room into the living room to see Tazuna already opening the door. It was the village leader who was holding a bag of what they could on guess was money.

"Naruto-sama as a token of our apperication we the villlage would like to give this to you." He said handing Naruto the money.

"Thanks for this but it was my job to make sure your okay." He said accepting the money.

When he left Tazuna turned to the two of them. He looked at his daughter the longest.

"So did you decide what your going to do yet?" he asked

"Yes I decided I would go with him to Konoha and live with him." She said

"Really now I'll have to tell Tsunade that I'm bring home a girl." He said sending a message to her that they would be there in a few days.

Inari walked down when Naruto went up stairs. He watched as ran up the stairs only to return 10 seconds later.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Were moving to Konoha and you can become a ninja there." Tsunami said walking to pack their things

A few days later the group was walking into the gates of Konoha. The guards didn't stop them knowing who it was already. They walked straight to the tower. He walked right into the office like he always did. The little family waited for the hokage to say something.

"Baa-chan these are the two I told you about in the letter." He said

"Really that good to know. I also see that the little one wants to join the ninja academy. How old are you?" she asked

"I'm eight years old."

"Good your old enough to start the academy in two weeks." She said with a smile.

"Hey Baa-chan when did you say the jounin exams were?" Naruto asked

"In four months why?" she asked

"No reason well I have to get this two to their new home see you later." He said as he walked out the building with the two going to his estate near the forest.

While they were walking he saw some of his friends and senseis. He didn't stop to talk to them seeing as he had a family to take care of at the moment. When they got to the house the two of them were surprised at how big it was.

"Well this is where your going to be living. Inari come here I want to show you something." He said walking out of one of the doors.

When they were both outside he saw that it was a training ground. It was big enough to have 3 major fights and still fit small battles.

"This is where I'm going to train you also as when I die you will be the man of this house until this clan is extinct. I don't want you to be stuck up just because your part of a clan. Now before you go to the adacemy I'm going to teach you somethings." He said getting a book out of nowhere.

Inari looked at the book that said 'chakra' on it. He took the book from Naruto.

"I want you to ready this book so that you learn how to use your chakra. Seeing as you live in non-ninja village." He said as the two of them walked back into the house.

They saw Tsunami sitting reading a scroll that said 'Namikaze clan'. He walked behind her he kneeled down to her ear.

"Hey sweetie watcha doing?"

"I didn't know your father was Minato. I knew who he was we use to live in the same village before it was attacked and he left." She said looking up at him to see him smiling.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said helping her up as they walked up the stairs into their bedroom. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a box.

He opens the box to show her that they were a bunch of photo albums. He took one inperticular that said 'Life before Konoha' he walked back over to her as they sat on the bed and looked through the book. They saw everything from family to his friends and all of his facial expressions. They laughed at some of the pictures in the book. When they were done it was around lunch time. He decided that he would go to the store.

"Tsuna-chan I need to go to the store you want to come?" he asked getting a no in response.

He left the house to go get some for. While he was walking he heard a noise coming from the forest. He headed over to the noise to see a girl crying. Getting closer he notice that the girl was Hinata. Running over to her kneeling down so that they were eye level to her. Gently grabbing her chin he pulled her face up to meet his.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked worried that something bad happened.

"My… cl…clan disowned me for being… weak." She cried Naruto felt his blood boil.

Gathering the sobbing girl inot his arms as she cried.

"It okay I don't think your weak. Come on your coming to my house." He said getting up bring Hinata with him he looked around for any sign of Hyuuga around and kept walking.

While they were walking he felt her legs give out just in time to catch her. He easily slided her on his back while walking not stopping to notice the looks he was getting.

'I'm going to kick their ass next time I see one. Nobody hurt my Hinata. Wait a minute did I just call her mine. Then again that does feel right to know that she mine.' He thought as he walked into the house to have almost been tackled by Inari

Tsunami walked down the stairs to see Naruto holding a sleep girl in his arms. She took the girl to one of the rooms while the other two started cooking dinner. Inari looked up at him with a question that he was sure he would answer.

"Tou-sama who was that girl?" he asked

"That one of the rookie nine she is also one of my closest female friends. She is moving in because of something that happened with her clan. You see this is what I don't want to see happen to this clan. By the way her name is Hinata." He said putting something on the stove when Tsunami came down stairs.

She didn't look happy at all. She motioned for him to come with her. Naruto told Inari to watch the food while he talked to Tsunami.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Did you see the marks on her. She looks like somebody used her as a punching bag. I may not be a ninja but I can tell those marks weren't from missions." She stated

"I'll go check on her could you finish lunch for me?" he asked more like stated getting a nodded he ran up the stairs. Running into the room he knew she was in he made sure nobody was around.

Going into the room what he saw made him angier then he already was. She was curled up into a ball silently crying in her sleep. Slowly as to not scare her he pushed of some of her hair out of her face. She slowly opens her eyes looking into her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered seeing her smile a little.

Moving closer to her he noticed that she was blushing. But he didn't let that get to him kissing her forehead he pulled back. Grinning as she turning a darker shade.

"You okay beautiful?" he asked getting a nodded. "Good to know, you hungry because lunch should be done in a few minutes." He said getting up when she grabbed his wrist and pulled by accident making him fall on top of her. What surprised the both of them was the fact that their lips were touching. Deepen the kiss moving his arms around her waist as she moved hers around his neck pulling him down more. Breaking for air they got up off the bed to get some lunch.

Down stairs there was a knock at the door just as Naruto was down the stairs. He felt the chakra to find Hinata's anger teammates at his door. Opening the door he saw them fly at him tackle him to the ground.

"Where is she?" growled Kiba Naruto pointed to the stairs to see Hinata standing there and heard more footsteps coming their way.

"What the hell? Would the two of you get off him." Said Hinata

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kiba

"Long story short I'll tell you later." She whispered as Naruto got up.

"Okay what are you two doing here at my house right before lunch?" he asked

"Well you see we saw you carrying her around the village and were worried so we followed you here. I didn't know you had a clan." Kiba commented

"Yea I knew for awhile-." But stopped when he saw Neji running toward the house.

He walked outside and waited for him to come. When he was right in front of him his eyes changed from blue to a shade of purple as he move at the speed of lighting putting Neji in a head lock.

"Hey now what is it with all the men attacking me to day." He said in a playful voice let go of Neji. "If this is about Hinata we can all sit down and have a nice chit-chat but I'm hungry. So unless this can't wait until lunch then we can talk later. Now if you want you can have lunch but all I'm saying don't start stuff with me today. I just got back from a mission and haven't eaten." He said walking back into the house while everybody else looking at his back.

That was when the boys noticed the other two people. After they got over their shock did they say anything.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you two?" asked Shino

"You could say were family of his." Said Tsunami walking back into the house with Hinata and Inari following.

The guys looked at each other then walked into the house to see that it was more of a mansion then a house. They went to the kitchen seeing that it was the biggest kitchen they have ever seen. They saw Hinata walking and they followed her as they went into a comfortable dining room. It wasn't too big or too small but nice for them. On the table they saw dishes of food. They took seats around the table after a thank you for the food they started to eat. When they finish they wanted to work it off so they went to his personal training which was the size of one the branch member's house.

"Damn Naruto this is big ass training ground!" exclaimed Kiba

"Really you think this is a big training ground? Well this is just one of the training ground the other is an underground training ground." He said finishing his warm ups.

In one jump he was in the center of the ground landing gracefully into a back flip. They all stood in shock as he stood there like that was a normal everyday thing.

"Hey guys are you just going to stare at me?" he asked

The guys started to walk over to him. When they were in the center they all decided that they would have an all out spar. Because the boys wanted to vent some anger. The fight started as soon a one of them moved. Kiba being impatient moved first starting the fight. At that point Naruto was the first to be attacked as the three of them teamed up on him.

In the proccess Kiba ripped his wife beater off with one of his attacks. When the girls saw this they almost fainted as they saw his well-toned muscles and tanned skin.

"Man you destoryed my shirt!" exclaimed Naruto as he started to fight back the three without a problem.

"Your worried about a shirt during a spar. Really?" asked Neji

The fight lasted about five hours after lunch and was almost dinner time when they went in. They were all sweaty and dirty from the match.

"Hey I wonder what's for dinner?" Naruto thought out loud walking into the kitchen to see that Hinata and Tsunami were cooking in the kitchen while Inari was watching tv.

Kiba, Shino, and Neji stayed for dinner too seeing as they didn't have to go back home yet. When the dinner was eaten the three guys left the house to go home for the night seeing as some of them had missions.

"See you, oh Neji could you come here for a minute?" when Neji was standing in front of him he they walked to another room.

"Yea what is it?" he asked

"Did you know about Hinata being disowned from the Hyuuga clan?" he questioned getting a shake no. "Well Hiashi said he didn't want anything to do with her and something about her being weak. So she going to move in with me is that okay? I just don't want them to come looking for her and i feel she will be safer with someone watching her just in case." he informed him

"Thanks I would talk to him but then he really may come for her so I leave her in your care. Well good night I'll see you around." he said as he left the house.

Naruto went up stairs to check on the girls leaving a clone in the beds that would be there even if they were hit. He went to go train on his next stage of his banbutsume. He was working on it for two hours before he stop to get some rest.

He woke up earlier than usual to check on the two. But to his surprise they both were in his room laying on one side of the clone. He switched with the clone and laid in between them. The girls started smiling seeing him in the middle of them. They slept like that until the next morning


End file.
